<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Craving by DameRuth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630517">Craving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameRuth/pseuds/DameRuth'>DameRuth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bliss [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Humor, Multi, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:41:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameRuth/pseuds/DameRuth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Rose indulge the Doctor's craving in their own unique way. Pure, silly Bliss!verse fluff.</p><p>[Continuing the Teaspoon imports, originally published on 2009.06.03.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bliss [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/14078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Craving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry, everyone; didn't have any writing time the last two days, so the next chapter of "Merger" isn't ready to go yet; as a diversion, here's a bit of Bliss fluff written for foalen, who stumped me in the "name that line" fanfic meme over on LJ. Prompt: "Bliss- The Doctor, Jack, Rose and bananas."</p><p> </p><p>  <span>Unbeta'd, but hopefully short enough I won't manage to get into too much trouble on my own . . .</span></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What do you think?" Rose asked, cocking her head to the side and considering her creation.  "Another scoop?"<br/>
<br/>
"Why not?" Jack asked, grinning broadly.  "Drizzle on a little more of that chocolate stuff, too."<br/>
<br/>
Rose dug into the container of vanilla ice cream again and dropped another scoop onto Jack's washboard stomach.  "He'd better get here soon, or this is gonna make a real mess of the sheets . . ."<br/>
<br/>
"No worries, I can 'hear' him heading this way now.  He's wondering what we're up to."<br/>
<br/>
Rose, reaching out with the link, discovered that Jack was right; the Doctor was wondering where his humans had gotten to and why he was getting disturbing impressions of secretive mirth from the two of them.  He was sweeping down the corridor now, like a looming, grumpy black cloud on the wings of the wind . . .<br/>
<br/>
Rose pulled in her perceptions again and wriggled to the edge of the bed.  She dropped the container of ice cream (with the scoop inside), the chocolate syrup and the empty banana peels into the cooler sitting on the floor.  A hasty kick sent the cooler sliding under the bed, out of sight.  She made it back to Jack in the middle of the bed with just enough time to try and arrange herself attractively at his side before the Doctor strode in through the bedroom door . . . and stopped dead at the sight of Jack lying flat on his back, naked except for a pile of ice cream, chocolate and fruit on his belly, with Rose as his obvious accomplice.<br/>
<br/>
The expression that crossed the Doctor's face was truly priceless, made even funnier, in Rose's opinion, by the completely stunned responses leaking through the link.  In particular, the way the swirling storm clouds of his inner manifestation suddenly went <i>poof</i>-ing off in all directions was memorable.<br/>
<br/>
<i>Oh, we got him good,</i> she thought.<br/>
<br/>
The Doctor recovered quickly, she had to give him that.<br/>
<br/>
"What?" he said, pulling an expression of wry sarcasm as his manifestation pulled itself back into its usual formation.  "No spoon?"<br/>
<br/>
"Nope," Jack called back, all sparkling good cheer inside and out.  "Guess you'll just have to lick it up."<br/>
<br/>
A little trickle of melted ice cream was trying to work its way down Jack's side.  Rose saw it from the corner of her eye and reflexively reached out to swipe it up with a fingertip.  Her first thought was for the sheets, but she quickly realized she had an opportunity.<br/>
<br/>
Fixing the Doctor with her best attempt at bedroom eyes, she brought her fingertip to her lips and sucked off the sticky sweetness.  "Oh, that's good," she told the Doctor.  "You <i>were</i> saying you were in the mood for a good banana split."<br/>
<br/>
The Doctor huffed and rolled his eyes.  "S'help me, I'm bonded to a couple of ignorant apes . . ."<br/>
<br/>
"Love you, too, Doc," Jack responded good-naturedly.<br/>
<br/>
"Let me finish, thanks: a couple of ignorant apes who don't seem to know a <i>proper</i> banana split's got pineapple sauce on it."  He sighed.  "Still, s'pose I'd better make the best of it," he finished, with a great show of false reluctance as he slipped off his leather jacket and tossed it onto a chair.<br/>
<br/>
Rose started to grin with triumph but was distracted by another escaping trickle of ice cream.  "Hurry!" she called to the Doctor.  "This stuff's starting to melt!"  Taking the direct route, she swooped down and caught the drip with her tongue, to Jack's great (if ticklish) delight.<br/>
<br/>
"Oi" the Doctor said, hitting the bed with a solid bounce.  "Thought that was supposed to be mine!"<br/>
<br/>
"People, please, there's enough to go around!" Jack said, trying not to laugh out loud and risk dislodging the whole sticky mass.  He could feel it getting ready to slip, even through the numbing effect of the cold, and he projected the feeling warningly to the others through the link.<br/>
<br/>
The Doctor responded by making one long tongue stroke up his side of Jack's body, from hipbone to ribs, catching a whole line of incipient drips.  Then he and Rose began working in earnest to lick their (very happy) partner clean, working from the sides towards the middle.<br/>
<br/>
"I'll have to be more careful in the future," the Doctor commented between slurps and bites.  "I'd hate to see what you two came up with if I said I was craving a vindaloo."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span></span>
</p><p><span class="u">Disclaimer:</span>  All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners.  The original characters and plot are the property of the author.  No money is being made from this work.  No copyright infringement is intended.<br/>
<br/>
This story archived at <a href="http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=31182">http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=31182</a></p><p>
  <span></span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>